Morgan Carey
The twin daughter of Ryan Carey and Kate Carey and the sister to Moresh Carey. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Moresh and Morgan are born. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 14 Say What You Mean to Say The gang are soon forced to deal with Ryan Carey and his former pop star wife Kate Carey who wants to have her career back, dump Ryan and abort their unborn child due to it hindering her want of having her fame back. Nanny Prescot gets everyone to try and help but it ends in disaster with Devon and Sheneque beginning to rap to try and trap Kate Carey but instead they cause her attention and she claims live on television the divorce her comeback and that Devon and Sheneque can be on the album. Also PJ Simmons soon gets a job with her as her agent and Frugal Mum and Economy Dad want Devon to be on the album to get more money. Therefore Nanny Prescot finds Ryan and tells her to say what he means to say and to talk to the public. He does this and soon enough Kate Carey straight after seeing the announcement tries to finds Ryan, does and pleads for him to take her back, dumps her career and keeps the baby. Ryan is glad that she is back and the pair go off back to their home for some marital relations. At the end it is revealed the baby could be called Nanny after Nanny Prescot. It turned out that Kate was having twins and that they would be born Moresh and Morgan as the result of this pregnancy. Season 2 Episode 16 He’s the Daddy? Ryan Carey is meeting Kate Carey’s dad for the first time and much to his shock, Sergeant Flip Flop who is bound to a wheel chair, comes to Nanny Prescot house and after attacking Devon who he thought was Ryan Carey, he revels himself to be Kate’s father. This is a shock as he is black and Ryan never realised his wife was mixed race. Sergeant Flip- Flop hates Ryan for being white, despite his wife was white. It turns out he hates white people after his wife went off to a mental institution, leaving him to deal with his injuries from serving on his own. When Devon asks if he is willing to be cut out of his grandchildren’s lives, he says he does and is kicked out of the house before he is pushed down the hill by Harry Thomas. Season 4 Episode 14 Jon, Prince, the Revolution and the Purple Bandwagon Jon Tremble wants to get married and have kids but feels that he could never get a date. Nanny Prescot tries to give him advice but due to Prince death they get constant interruptions from others wanting to jump on the Prince bandwagon saying that they really love him. Kate Carey is among those who jumps of the bandwagon, with Ryan being dragged onto the bandwagon and they are there with Morgan and Moresh.